


and oh, i know you feel the lightning

by HiddenByFaeries



Series: Child of Storms [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, chat fic, kinda sad??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 09:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenByFaeries/pseuds/HiddenByFaeries
Summary: How To Get Your Legendary Dads Back Together: A Working Guide by Satoshi "Ash" Ketchum





	and oh, i know you feel the lightning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OasisLake76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisLake76/gifts), [PaxDuane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxDuane/gifts).

> working title for this is "birb meme", jsyk

**Mod** **_InhalingSeagull_** has created **Our Get Along Shirt**

**Mod** **_InhalingSeagull_** has added _Users_

_User_ **_BigBird_** has entered **Our Get Along Shirt** chat

_User_ **_ChickenLittle_** has entered **Our Get Along Shirt** chat

** _BigBird:_ ** Satoshi….

** _ChickenLittle:_ ** …. why?

** _InhalingSeagull:_ ** cause neither of you will actually talk to the other! it’s the only way!

** _InhalingSeagull:_ ** it’s your ‘get along’ chat!

** _InhalingSeagull:_ ** so **(:** get **(:** along **(:** dads **(: (: (:**

**Mod ** ** _InhalingSeagull_ ** has left **Our Get Along Shirt** chat

** _ChickenLittle:_ ** he gets this from your side of the family

** _BigBird:_ ** I have no idea what you’re talking about

** _BigBird:_ ** Koko

** _ChickenLittle:_ ** what

** _BigBird:_ ** For what it is worth, I am sorry for how things ended between us

** _ChickenLittle:_ **

** _ChickenLittle:_ ** do you really mean that?

** _ChickenLittle:_ ** or are you trying to get out of this?

** _BigBird:_ ** I’ve always regretted it

** _BigBird:_ ** But I have been a coward over everything

** _ChickenLittle:_ ** you’re not the only one

** _ChickenLittle_ ** _ : _ we both ruined everything

** _ChickenLittle:_ ** do you think we’ll ever be able to…

** _BigBird:_ ** Yes?

** _ChickenLittle:_ ** no. nevermind

** _BigBird:_ ** Please. Koko, finish what you were going to say

** _ChickenLittle:_ ** do you think we could ever-

** _ChickenLittle:_ ** do you think you and I could ever be an ‘us’ ever again?

** _BigBird:_ **

** _BigBird:_ ** …. I

** _BigBird:_ ** If- Koko. You know-

** _BigBird:_ ** -sighs- More than anything in all the realms and dimensions

** _BigBird:_ ** Koko, you have to know that I will _ always _ love you. When we mated, under the young moon, I promised to love no other like I love you.

** _BigBird:_ ** I vowed before Arceus and Mew, and I’ve kept that vow. Even after all this time, Koko.

** _ChickenLittle:_ **

** _ChickenLittle:_ **

** _ChickenLittle:_ ** i have kept to those vows, as well

** _ChickenLittle:_ ** i have, and will always love you Lugia

** _ChickenLittle:_ ** but you never really answered me

** _BigBird:_ ** I- 

** _BigBird:_ ** ….. Yes

** _BigBird:_ ** More than anything

** _ChickenLittle:_ ** where are you?

** _BigBird:_ ** ??? I’m.. actually close to Poni Island

** _BigBird:_ ** Why?

** _ChickenLittle:_ ** come to Melemele, i’ve kept our old den clean and fully furnished

** _BigBird:_ ** I- Of course!

**Mod** **_InhalingSeagull_** has entered **Our Get Along Shirt** chat

** _InhalingSeagull:_ ** GET IT DADS! **;D**

**Mod** **_InhalingSeagull_** has left **Our Get Along Shirt** chat

** _BigBird:_ ** ……

** _ChickenLittle:_ ** …..

** _ChickenLittle:_ ** come in when you’re here..

** _ChickenLittle:_ ** Ho’i hou ke aloha, E ku’u aloha

** _BigBird:_ ** You haven’t called me that in eons

** _BigBird:_ ** Anata

** _ChickenLittle:_ ** it’s been many years since you’ve called me that

** _ChickenLittle:_ ** I’ve missed you, Lugia

** _BigBird:_ ** As I have missed you, Koko

**Author's Note:**

> Chatname list:  
InhalingSeagull - Satoshi/Ash  
BigBird - Lugia  
ChickenLittle - Tapu Koko
> 
> Hawaiian translation: Let us fall in love all over again, my love (I DIDN'T use google translate!)


End file.
